HIS IDEAL WIFE
by VongolaXII
Summary: The KHR male character's ideal wife are revealed! The requirements are up! Are you the kind of girls they fancy? Who knows you might score some points? Rated T for glittering contents
1. Hibari Kyoya

**Disclaimer : I lose the debate... T_T**

**Claim : I won this :P**

**A/N : Blah...**

* * *

**HIBARI KYOYA'S IDEAL WIFE :**

1. KNOWS HOW TO BITE PEOPLE TO DEATH. This is the most important one.

2. Have short black hair and crystal clear eyes.

3. Loves small animals.

4. Can make hamburgers.

5. A diciplined lady.

6. A sadist and a CARNIVORE.

7. Knows how to fight. Because he needs a partner.

8. Knows how to do the laundry.

9. Born in the mafia family.

10. A GIRL. Hibari Kyoya stressed the word "_girl_".

* * *

**Storm : Hmm...So did you meet his requirements? Hmm?**

**Hibari : ...You saw my diary, didn't you?**

**Storm : Ehehe, you left in on the desk so-**

**Hibari : Kamikorosu.**

**Storm : Kyaaa! *runs away* **

**NEXT UP : Random Male Character**


	2. Belphegor

**Disclaimer : I lose the debate... T_T**

**Claim : I won this :P**

**A/N : OMG I'm so happy! Yay, the holidays are here~ Shoo exams~I decided to change the style a little haha, please forgive me ^^" Though Hibari's one is still the same, 'cause there's not much I can dig from him...**

* * *

**BELPHEGOR'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

Names that are ROYAL-ish. Belphegor won't tolerate any weird names. Like a prince.

**Appearance**

Blue eyes, slender body, small lips, long blonde hair, wears a TIARA, wears dress, better yet; DRESS LIKE A PRINCESS.

**Gender**

Belphegor : I bigender is okay too,_ ushishishi_.

**Background**

Royal family.

**Favourites**

Likes FROGS, loves reading.

**Abilities**

THROW KINIFES; first priorities, sewing, cuts hair; but no cutting Belphegor's _bangs_. The Prince stressed that.

**Hates**

Anything related to Lussuria; better yet, LUSSURIA.

* * *

**Eto...how was it? I hope I didn't disappoint you, ehehe.**

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : A blondie.**


	3. Spanner

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : I love you all and the reviews! I had fun grinning at the reviews about you guys guessing. :) I hope I didn't disappoint you guys.**

* * *

**SPANNERS IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

Anything related to robots. Or mechanics. Maybe Nails or CPU. Or Mimi. Or Lollipop.

**Appearance**

Any appearance. Spanner doesn't care much. Better yet, look like a robot.

**Gender**

Girl. Or robot gender.

**Background**

Come from a scientist family.

**Favourites**

Likes robots, mechanics, and lollipops.

**Abilities**

Repair machines. Manage to create something that can beat Irie Shoichi.

**Hates**

None.

* * *

**A/N : I don't think you guys expect that, right? Haha. Why didn't any of you thought of brainy Spanner~**

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : Your favourite brunet :)**


	4. Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : Hmm, I guess many of you didn't see the update? But oh well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**TSUNA'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

Any decent name. Would love it if it was Kyoko.

**Appearance**

Any appearance but don't look like Mukuro Rokudo.

**Gender**

Tsuna is crying while saying _girl_.

**Background**

Any background but not the mafia family. Tsuna doesn't want anymore troubles.

**Favourites**

Likes cooking, children, and Tsuna.

**Abilities**

Sewing, cooking, baking...etc But no _fighting_. Even if Tsuna needed help. (...?), any abilities but don't be like Hibari Kyoya.

**Hates**

None.

* * *

**A/N : Hmm, reviews, reviews. :) They're my energy bars!**

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : Silver haired guy~**


	5. Gokudera Hayato

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : Why, thank you for the feedbacks, guys. I apologize for the late updates.**

* * *

**GOKUDERA'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

_ Bombastic_ name.

**Appearance**

Any appearance but don't look like Haru Miura.

**Gender**

_Girl_.

**Background**

Would love if comes from cooking family. (he would love to learn ways to cook...)

**Favourites**

Likes cooking, children, adventures.

**Abilities**

Cooking, clean up the house, any wife-ish abilities.

**Hates**

Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera forbids his future wife to mix with Yamamoto, he is afraid the baseball idiot will pass his idiotic virus to his future wife. (...?)

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews. I'm happy.**

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : A certain black hair~**


	6. Xanxus

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : Aww, you sweeties are so nice. Thank you!**

* * *

**XANXUS'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

Any "un-trash" name.

**Appearance**

Long hair, any colour but not _silver_, blue eyes.

**Gender**

Any.

**Background**

If it's any of the Vongola brats' generation, Xanxus will shoot them to death.

**Favourites**

Guns, sewing, cooking, feeding(wait, what Xanxus?!)

**Abilities**

Cooking steak, manage to cool Xanxus down.

**Hates**

Squalo Superbi MUST be in the top of the hate-list. (do it, Xanxus's wives!)

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews. I'm happy!**

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : A certain black hair you all love~**


	7. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : From chapter 8 onwards, the first generations are also included so stay tune and who knows you get to find one or two similarities to their requirements? (B-But they're dead...*stabbed*)**

* * *

**YAMAMOTO TAKESHI'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

Sporty name.

**Appearance**

Hair of any length but short is better, have dimples, hazel eyes, appearance that gives him a good impression.

**Gender**

Girl.

**Background**

Comes from a famous baseball family. (Takeshi-kun, what if it was a son?)

**Favourites**

Playing baseball, cleaning the house, drawing.

**Abilities**

Healing injuries, multi-task girl. (just marry a superwoman then...), kendo

**Hates**

None. (80: Haha! Why must we hate people?)

* * *

**A/N : Yosh! Your reviews gave me ideas! :D**

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : Still a black-hair, with sideburns~**


	8. Reborn

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : *mouth full with chocolates* Yes, I'm carving for like, one week for it already. Yum!**

* * *

**REBORN'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

Any name as long as it's not stupid.

**Appearance**

Red hair, perhaps? Gray eyes, average height and weight below 50kg. (You don't want him break his bones carrying you)

**Gender**

Girl or boy, it's the same. What matters is the love. (?)

**Background**

A family that owns a gun factory..

**Favourites**

Likes cooking, children, training.

**Abilities**

Cooking, manage to stand vigorous activities, good at social.

**Hates**

Reborn: I don't want my 'future wife' to stick with Dame-Tsuna. His dame virus will influent her and my baby would be affected. (wait, what?!)

* * *

**A/N : *munch* *munch***

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : You know you love blonds, especially his grey eyes~**


	9. Alaude

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : Pfft, only one got it right. Lol. I'm not sure of Alaude's eye color, but I'm positive it's grey... **

* * *

**ALAUDE'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

_Cencored_ (- w- Alaude can tolerate any names, but refrain from having names with "Daemon" or "Spade")

**Appearance**

Black hair, any eye color, tall and lean figure

**Gender**

Girl. But if you want a gay marriage with him, welcome, welcome.

**Background**

Comes from a family that produces handcuffs/ police

**Favorites**

Cleaning, baking, collecting rare items (like...?)

**Abilities**

Cuff people to death

**Hates**

Eggplants or melons. If you like these food, I suggest you look for the other husbands...

* * *

**A/N : Woah, 1:01am here. I'm awesome.**

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : You know you love perverts too...**


	10. Shamal

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : Haha, originally I was planning to do Mukuro but since Shamal's name came up, I decided to do him. I think I'll do some changes in the next chapters...**

* * *

**SHAMAL'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

_Bianc-_Um no, some girly names. Shamal loves them.

**Appearance**

You know what, if you look like a Mary Sue, beware of Shamal's attack-No nevermind. If you have red or pink highlighted hair, I suggest you dye it with other colour.

**Gender**

Girl. Shamal is phobia with guys ever since he _kissed_ Tsuna.

**Background**

Do you have mosquitoes as pet?

**Favorites**

Houseworks, research ('cuz Shamal wants you to research 'girls' with him)

**Abilities**

Please him, cooking, feeding mosquitoes because hey, _how do you even feed mosquitoes?_

**Hates**

None _yet_.

* * *

**A/N : Lol, a lot of sarcasms up there. Haha, kidding. I love you all. **

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : Green hairs are environmental friendly. Love them. *shot***


	11. Fran

**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : ...its obvious.**

**A/N : I just realized how long I have not updated, I know I'm lazy T_T  
**

* * *

**FRAN'S IDEAL WIFE :**

**Name**

Nothing to do with royalties is the best.

**Appearance**

Calm looking, long or short hair doesn't matter as long as it is not blonde.

**Gender**

Girl.

**Background**

Would prefer if you have a bakery that bakes pineapple tarts.

**Favorites**

Clean the house, children, baking

**Abilities_  
_**

Able to come up with a more witty and sarcastic comeback.

**Hates**

Eh, maybe a certain Prince...and Fran's wife should _never_ like pineapples.

* * *

**A/N : ..I failed, terribly...but hope you like it!  
**

**NEXT UP : RANDOM MALE CHARACTER**

**Clue : Let's go to red hairs now~  
**


End file.
